The present invention regards telecommunication in general and effective and secure call and connection control handling in particular.
The recent development within telecommunications with increased tele and data traffic together with requirements on improved efficiency and reduced cost has put hard requirements on telecommunication equipment. The rapid development in the business also puts forward requirements on quick, and secure, implementation of new features.
With the impending standardisation of B-ISDN (Broadband Integrated Services Digital Network), new services will be offered by carriers and third party vendors. These services include for example high bandwidth multimedia applications, multipoint applications and interactive applications. These new services and with the services associated protocols are switching, connection and signalling requirements which are substantially more complex than the requirements of today.
To be able to deal with these requirements as well as to be able to support a vast number of increasingly complex protocols the telecommunication industry needs supportive design tools and methods.
EP 0 631 456 discloses a distributed, server-based communications network architecture. In the architecture is various traditional call processing functions separated into distinct application entities.
The present invention discloses a method, a node and a network for handling, in a secure and fast way, a large amount of calls that executes messages in parallel.
The purpose of the present invention is thus to effectively and easily handle a large amount of calls in a node in a network.
The problem, described above, regarding how to handle a large amount of calls that executes messages in parallel is addressed for each new call by creating distinct new dynamic processes which communicate with other dynamic processes or with static processes and that when said call is finished said dynamic processes are ended.
The advantage with the present invention is that a large number of calls and messages can be handled simultaneously.
Another advantage is that the software is easily maintainable.